Lobo Feroz
El Lobo Feroz (o Bigby, diminutivo de Big Bad Wolf) es un personaje de Fábulas y protagonista del videojuego The Wolf Among Us. Descripción Hijo de una loba y del Viento del Norte (lo que le confiere su capacidad de soplar tan fuerte), procede de diversas interpretaciones de cuentos de la tradición oral como Caperucita Roja o Los Tres cerditos. “Feroz” es otro de los personajes de gran relevancia en la mayoría de los arcos argumentales: habiendo ayudado a numerosas fábulas a exiliarse, se benefició de la amnistía general para con los crímenes cometidos en las Tierras Natales al llegar a Villa Fábula, lugar donde –gracias a su capacidad de mutar a voluntad en forma humana– tiene el cargo de sheriff y jefe del servicio de espionaje. Hombre de palabra, es rebelde e independiente y posee pocos escrúpulos con los enemigos de los exiliados, pero su fidelidad para con la causa y los habitantes de la comunidad siempre está fuera de toda duda. Su espíritu libre le llevó a participar en las guerras mundiales, y a inspirar el mito del licántropo entre los “mundanos”. Antes del Exilio thumb|left|300px Lobo Feroz nació de la unión del Viento del Norte y la loba Invierno, pero este se fue. Pocas semanas después de que se fuera, Invierno dió a luz a siete a cachorros magníficos. Todos eran machos y fuertes, excepto uno, al que sus hermanos llamaron Lobo Feroz, que era pequeño y enclenque. Su madre, de vez en cuando, les explicaba historias sobre su padre, y todo escuchaban atentamente menos Feroz, que se había dado cuenta de que el Viento del Norte le había sentenciado su madre al abandonarla, ya que ella siempre estaría enamorada de él. Un tiempo después su madre murió, y sus hermanos fueron a buscar a su padre para aprender a utilizar lo poderes mágicos que habían heredado de él. Lobo se quedó para protejer a su madre, pero era demasiado pequeño para poder hacer nada. Entonces juró para si mismo que cada día cazaría, y que cada vez sería algo más grande. thumb|260px Feroz fue creciendo, cada vez más y más. Un día fue a la caza de Los Tres Cerditos (Colin, Dun y Posey), y descubrió un poder que había heredado de su padre, podía soplar con una fuerza espectacular. Después empezó con los humanos, pero descubrió enseguida que eran bastante difíciles de matar. sin embargo siguió y cada día mataba un humano más que el anterior, nadie estaba seguro en su bosque; incluso llegó a derrotar a ejércitos enteros. Un día decidió que era momento de ir a visitar a su padre, allá a lo lejos, en el norte. Tenía intención de matarlo, y cobrar venganza por lo que le hizo a su madre. Sin embargo, su padre, con un simple movimiento fue capaz de enviarlo lejos, a miles de kilómetros del castillo. Seis veces más lo intentó Lobo, pero cada vez fallaba, y cada vez lo enviaba más lejos. La última vez, decidió que ya era tiempo de olvidar la muerte de su madre, y a su padre, a partir de ahora solamente viviría solo. Sin embargo, cuando El Adversario empezó a invadir las Tierras Natales, Lobo participó en algunas batallas, y rescató a prisioneros, unas de las cuales eran Blanca Nieves y Rosa-Roja. Lobo dice que des de que olió a Blanca Nieves ese día, nunca se ha podido olvidar de él(olor). Villa Fábula Poco después de llegar a Villa Fábula, Lobo fue contratado por Blanca Nieves para ser el sheriff, y desempeñó bien su papel, pese a las pocas incidencias que suelen ocurrir. The Wolf Among Us Mirar artículo principal . Fábulas thumb|left|260px Año 2003, Lobo Feroz sigue siendo el Sheriff de Villa Fábula. Ahora está investigando el extraño caso del asesinato de Rosa-Roja, la hermana de Blanca Nieves. Lobo sabe que algo no encaja, hay demasiada sangre en la escena del crimen, y lo objetos parecen deliberadamente puestos, para que parezca un asesinato, sin embargo no revela nada. Poderes Lobo Feroz es capaz de soplar con una fuerza inimaginable y también de cambiar de forma. Todo esto heredado de su padre. Lobo feroz pasa por diferentes estados entre su forma humana y su forma de lobo. Estas últimas vistas solo en el videojuego The Wolf Among Us, ya que en el cómic solo se ven su forma humana y la de lobo. En su forma de lobo tiene una resisténcia extraodinaria al dolor y las heridas. Aún estando en su forma humana Lobo guarda la mayoría de cualidades que tiene, como su olfato, hecho que le obliga a estar fumando todo el rato. Lobo Ep.1.png 370px-CW Bigby HW Lair.png L77201-bigby3-84954.png Bigby full wolf form 975.png Descripción en el Libro de Fábulas The renowned Big Bad Wolf. He's known for tormenting pigs and girls in red hoods, but is trying to put those dark days behind him. Bigby now acts as Fabletown's sheriff and remains in his human form, mostly. However, due to his rough past, the citizens of Fabletown are slow to trust him. Bigby is determined to show that he's truly changed, but some instincts are just too hard to control. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Bigby_Wolf_(Comics) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Libro de Fábulas Categoría:The Wolf Among Us Categoría:Fábulas